


We All Know

by Typey



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typey/pseuds/Typey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Myka and H.G.'s interactions said to other members of the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Know

“Pete, how much would it take for you to just walk up to them and say, ‘we know you’re in love, so get it over with!’?”

“Not a chance, Claud. You never know what kind of weapon H.G.’s got on her, and Myka wants to grab me by the throat even on a _good_ day. Nuh uh. Not touching that one. That’s all up to them.” He turned back to the file on the table, most likely to avoid any more needling by the youngest, and apparently most impatient, member of their team.

Claudia pouted, even though she was sure she couldn’t convince Pete to intervene. She looked away from the monitor showing Myka and H.G. standing together on one of the main catwalks. They were just talking. They were _always_ just talking. Unless they were staring. Or ogling. Or mimicking each other’s mannerisms. Or flirting.

But they certainly weren’t admitting their eternal love. Or kissing. Or…God!… _anything_ that would prove to Claudia that they had any clue the other one felt exactly the same. Because she might be young, and she might not have had the _“many lovers”_ H.G. talked about so nonchalantly, but Claudia knew deep down in her heart that Myka and H.G. were meant for each other.

But they were just _standing still_ , right then in the Warehouse and all the time.

Claudia plopped down into the desk chair and spun it around again and again, kicking the ground with her right foot to get some speed. Well, she spun it until a pair of hands stopped it suddenly, almost making her tumble off her seat. She looked up to see Leena with a less-than-impressed look on her face.

“What has _you_ so tangled up?”

Claudia fairly sprang out of the chair, pointing alternately at Leena and Pete. “See, see! Auras! Leena can _totally_ see their auras!”

Leena glanced at Pete quickly, and Claudia saw her mouth the question, “artifact?” at him.

“No, no. I’m not whammied. I just realized that since you can absolutely see H.G. and Myka’s auras, you can tell them they’re destined or whatever. Forever.” Claudia pretended to swoon, though maybe it wasn’t entirely pretend. “Bering and Wells.”

Jumping up and down in place waiting for Leena’s acquiescence, Claudia instead got a cryptic smile and a softly, slowly proclaimed, “They don’t need my auras to tell them that, Claudia, and you can’t _imagine_ what they already know about themselves. Forever destined is quite right.”


End file.
